galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Singetail
The Singetail appeared in season 3 of 2016 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Singetail is a medium-sized Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Fiercely territorial, Singetails don't just breathe fire—they send it blasting out of their jaws, gills and tails. First discovered by Spitelout when he colonized Storehouse Island, the elusive Singetails prefer to scare away their enemies with long-range attacks, like hurling fireballs from their tails. However, Singetails also pose a danger in close-quarters combat by shunting jets of flame from their gills lining their exposed underbellies. No dragon or rider can ever get the drop on a Singetail due to its articulated eyes—they swivel to the sides and back of its head and give the Singetail a 360-degree lay of the land. Since it can look at two directions at once, the Singetail can act as its own tail gunner. Singetails have a wide, flat body and a long tail. They have four wings, like a Thunderdrum, but with the bigger pair being set lower on its back. They have a spiky face with chameleon-like eyes that allow it to see in multiple directions, as well as several big, sharp spikes along their backs and tails. It has eight extremities (four wings and four legs), two more than any other dragon and with the rearmost pair seemingly a modified pair of extra hind limbs unlike the Stormcutter, which has all four forelimbs as wings. Singetails are fiercely territorial, and will fight any dragon or human that they consider a threat. They are aggresive towards any dragons that are not their kind. When they are not busy fighting or marking their territory, Singetails become very lazy. They eat and sleep all day, without moving from a place to another. Sometimes, they can for many days, without being disturbed by the noise or movement around them. Singetails are exclusively carnivorous, their favorite food being the Ice Tail Pike. They also prefer to live on non-volcanic islands. Powers and Abilities * Endurance & Stamina: Singetails are able to fly for long distances without showing any signs of exhaustion, while also carrying the extra weights of humans and metal chains. They can receive continuously beating from a whip without losing any stamina. One individual was able to survive being burried under many trees, showing no injuries. Singetails can take powerful shots from other dragons, such as a Night Fury and a Rumblehorn, without receiving too much damage. When in the air, they can recover easily after being shot and barely unbalance for a few seconds. * Speed & Agility: Singetails are able to fly at great speeds, as they can keep up easily with other fast dragons, such as Night Furies and Deadly Nadders. Singetails are very agile dragons, able to dodge attacks from their foes. Thanks to their double set of wings, Singetails can do tight turns and easily maneuver through out tight places. * Eye Movement: The Singetails' eyes can move independently one from the other, which allows the dragons to see two different directions simultaneously. Their eyes can also swivel to the back and sides of their heads, giving them a 360-degree view which resembles that of a chameleon. * Social Nature: Singetails will call others of their kind by spreading fire all over their current locations. * Firepower: Singetails can shoot fire from not only their mouths but from their tails and bellies as well. The fire that the Singetails produce are scarlet in color and can be used to mark their territories or as a signal to call for reinforcements from its own species. Singetails can also use the fire from their bellies to temporarily boost their speed like a rocket. * Strength & Stamina: Singetails are very strong dragons, as they are able to carry humans and metal chains on their back with little to no effort at all. Singetails are fearsome adversaries in battle, for they are more than capable in taking on a Night Fury with little struggle. They are capable of fighting with multiple dragons at once, and even overpower them. Weaknesses * Altitude: Spitelout Jorgenson discovered that Singetails cannot fly at high altitudes, not even Titan Wings. This serves as a route of escape if being pursued by one. The reason for this is undisclosed. * Fog: Singetails are shown to be very reluctant to fly into a heavy fog in "The Wings of War, Part 1". This is presumably because they cannot see where they are going, even though other dragons seem to be able to sense their direction. However, Krogan's Singetail had no problem flying through the fog. * Neck: When their necks are pinched in a certain spot, Singetails fall unconscious/asleep. This was shown in "Living on the Edge" when Krogan subdues an Ambered Singetail. * Skrill: In "Triple Cross", Viggo uses a Skrill to counter the Dragon Flyers' Singetails, knowing that the Skrill is the Singetails’ natural predator. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe